To get him to confess
by TheDarkQueen07
Summary: Hikari Akitomou has transferred schools in order to help her friend Harima confess to Tenma. They talk on the phone almost every night; but what he doesn't know is that she's the new tranfer student at his school! What makes it worse for her, besides putting on a make, is that her old family friend have the sense she is there. How can she keep it a secret with Togo onto her?
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. I was going to get him to confess. I was going to put her right into his arms, like he had always dreamed. My old best friend wasn't going to expect me showing up, which was the perfect time to make a disguise too. We haven't seen each other in nearly two years, when we went to separate high-schools. My natural hair color was a dark grey, but I dyed it a dark green; like my friend Ichijou's hair color! I thought it looked amazing with my dark purple eyes. It used to be to my knees; but then I cut it to my waist. About thirteen inches was cut off and donated before I dyed it. I also got contacts, so I knew he wouldn't recognize me at all now! It was perfect! I was skipping to school, when I seen Tenma. I remembered her from middle school. She looked like she was looking for someone, so I walked up.

"Hi! I'm Hikari Akitomou! We're wearing the same school outfit, so I take it we're going to the same school right?!" I asked excitedly, trying to put on an act so my plans could go through. She smiled and nodded.

"Ha-ha yeah! I'm Tenma Tsukamoto! I'm just waiting for my friend Harima. He's wanting to walk with me to school. Why don't you walk with us?" She asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay! I'm a transfer student from Shish Obi high. I don't know what class I'm in yet. What class are you in?" I asked.

"2-C! So is Harima! He's a nice guy, and I tried setting him up with my sister; but he says he likes someone else… I don't know who yet!"

I nodded and giggled, as Harima walked up smiling.

"Good morning Tenma, who's your friend? Is she a new student?" He asked. I nodded and stuck my hand out to shake his; but drew it back with wide eyes when I realized I hadn't thought this all the way through, I pulled Tenma off to the side.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. I sighed.

"I'm an old friend of Harima's, and I want to surprise him about this. He won't recognize me because I'm in a disguise. Call me Kari… Kari Aki. He won't get it, I just know it," I told her. She smiled and nodded, her pigtails bouncing in a strange way.

"Got it! What a good friend you are then! Is it a special surprise?"

"What about surprises?" Harima asked, leaning over.

"Harima! This is a girl secret! Mind your business!" she shouted, pushing him away. I giggled.

"I see you two are pretty good friends," I teased. Tenma smiled and I noticed Harima blush.

"Anyways, I didn't catch your name," Harima pointed out.

"Oh! I'm Kari Aki. Nice to meet you Harima," I smiled.

"How did you know?" he asked, puzzled. I looked at him blankly.

"She just said it. That's why I know your name," I explained. He nodded, looking at his watch.

"Oh man! We need to hurry! School starts soon! Kari run with us!" he shouted, turning to run. We all ran to school. I got there a few seconds before them and I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Harima, we still have fifteen more minutes… You're watch is fast," I told him. He looked at his watch and laughed.

"Oops. My mistake. Least we made it to school though, right?" he asked, chuckling lightly. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Luckily we did," I said. How long would I be able to pull this off? I was never a cheery person because of my past… Or because of my old school I finally got out of. I just knew that no matter what, I was going to make Harima confess his feelings for Tenma. Even if I had to keep up this charade, even if he ended up hating me after it all. I turned to go to the principal's office to figure out what class I was in since I transferred. As I walked down the hall, I heard Tenma greet her friends with Harima. A girl called him whiskers. I sighed. Poor boy is always getting poked and teased, yet most the time he lets it go from girls… Before I got to the office, I heard a familiar voice speak my name.

"That's her name? Wasn't she arrested once?" some blond kid asked. The bigger darker haired man shook his head.

"No! Her Uncle was. Hikari Akitomou… Our families, the Akitomou's and Tougou's, used to be close family friends."

"And you think she's here?"

"I sensed it this morning! Dreamt about her last night."

"You sound like a love stricken' idiot!" a tall Spanish girl shouted. I swallowed, knowing exactly who it was.

"Shit…" I muttered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Class two D," the principle told me. I nodded, taking the paper slip he handed me. I stepped out and bowed before closing the door.

"I hope I'm in Harima's class… That would make things very simple," I mumbled to myself as I walked down the hall. I was looking down at the paper, thinking of how I was going to convince Harima to confess his feelings for Tenma when I walked into someone, bumping them over. I looked at them. It was the blond girl who Tenma was talking to. She was glaring at me, then at my hand as I put it out to help her up.

"You knocked me down just to try to help me?!" she shouted. I sighed and stood back up.

"Fine, I won't help you. Sorry for bumping into you. I'm looking for class two D."

"Oh, you're the transfer? Class D is over there. This is class C," she said, getting up. I nodded.

"I'm Kari Aki. You are?"

"Eri Sawachika. I saw you with whiskers and Tenma this morning. Do you know them?"

"Nope, just ran into Tenma this morning. We had the same uniform and I was lost, so I asked for help. Then he showed up and thought we were late. Tell him he needs to fix his watch."

"No wonder you all ran in… I'll let him know. Don't let that Harry guy bug you, or his friends. Maybe we'll see you at lunch?"

I swallowed but nodded.

"So, Harima's in your class?"

"Yeah, is that good or bad?"

"It's good. You can ask Tenma why."

She nodded, walking into the class room. I walked into mine and froze when I saw Masakazu. He was talking with a blond guy and a very tan girl. The same people from yesterday. I sighed.

_'Shit… I thought not having the same class as Harima meant I wouldn't have to worry about the teacher saying my whole name… But now him?! This couldn't get worse…'_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the teacher to hand him my slip. He smiled at me.

"If you'd like you can introduce yourself. Sorry they're a bit noisy… Class doesn't start for another five minutes. Your seat is by the window in the back, behind Tougou there. I will warn you, he has moments of shouting so don't let him catch you off guard," he told me. I nodded, walking to the middle of the board to introduce myself. Only a few students were paying attention. Everyone else was paying attention to Tougou. I sighed, running my fingers through my dyed green hair. I looked at him, and he looked over from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?" I asked with a smirk. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, no. As class two D's representative, I must apologize about forgetting that we were having a transfer student! Please, introduce yourself miss," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Rep. Yes, I'm a transfer student. From where I can't tell you. Just call me Kari or Aki-Chan if you prefer to be formal. I'm not really interested in joining any groups, clubs, or outside of school activities. Also, I wouldn't make me mad if I were you. That's all," I said with a smile before walking to my seat, behind Masazaku. When I sat down, everyone else went to their seats. I heard them all start whispering about me. I sighed, staring out the window. I heard Masakazu turn around in his seat.

"I think I've seen you before… Am I wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, dead wrong. I don't know who you are, aside from being Mr. Rep," I said, not looking back. He hummed, and I could feel him staring at me. I glared at him.

"What are you staring at?" I hissed quietly. He smirked.

"Oh nothing, hope you enjoy your first day," he said, turning back around in his seat.

I sighed as class started. If he remembered, this day wasn't going to be as easy as I hoped. We started with history, then English, then math. I looked at my schedule again and noticed gym was at the end of the day. I sighed as the lunch bell rang. Everyone started moving around, and before I could even get out of my seat; Masakazu turned around to me.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Someone in class C invited me to go eat with her and her friends. So, I was going to take her up on that offer."

"You mean the class we're rivals with?!"

"Rivals? Why do classes compete… I don't see the point of it. Just ends with people hurt right?"

"Where on Earth did you go before?"

"None of your business. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to enjoy my lunch break. That okay with you Mr. Rep?" I stood up, leaving my bag at my desk.

"Don't be late coming back," he called as I stepped out the door to walk into two C. Eri saw me walk in and smiled.

"There she is! Little miss Kari Aki," she called. I walked over and pulled a chair up to her, Tenma, and two other girls.

"Hi Kari! You know Eri already?" Tenma asked.

"I bumped into her in the hall by accident… Sorry about it again," I smiled, rubbing my head. Eri shrugged.

"Happens I guess. This is Mikoto Suou and Akira Takano," Eri said. Mikoto shook my hand and Akira just nodded.

"Nice to meet you Kari!" Mikoto said. Akira leaned in close to my ear to whisper.

"Tenma told us what you told her. Your secret is safe. I'd like to hear more details later. Meet me on the roof after school," she said. I jumped a bit and nodded. Mikoto raised a brow, shrugging it off before asking me about myself. The entire lunch break felt like I was being interviewed. Until some orange haired guy came over, stared at my chest, and said, "Thirty-four C."

"Imadori! That was totally inappropriate for the new girl!" Mikoto shouted, standing up. I bit my inner lip, standing next to her.

"Whoa… You okay Kari? I can feel anger coming off of you," Tenma said. I cracked my knuckles and grabbed him by the collar.

"Is that how you greet new women?! Don't you have any respect?! You're a sickening pig! Also, it's forty-two D. I use ace bandages to compress them because my shirts don't fit. Want to try greeting me again?" I asked, glaring into his eyes, inches from his face. He gulped and shook his head.

"No… I think I'll just avoid you instead…" he muttered. I let go and lightly shoved him away.

"Good," I said as he walked away. Mikoto hugged me.

"Gyah!" I shouted, nearly falling over from the surprise.

"Man, he may be a pervert; but I won't have to have him bothering me with you around. Yours are bigger than mine too," she said, sniffing a bit. I shrugged.

"Can't be helped."

"You know, you're kind of intimidating… You might never get a boyfriend that way," Eri said. I sighed.

"I don't want a boyfriend."

"Are you… You know, lesbian?" Mikoto asked.

"No. I just don't see the need in having a relationship while I'm still in school. It'll get in the way of my studies."

"Oh… Well, don't turn a guy down when you like them!" Tenma told me. I nodded as the bell rang.

"Gotta run girl. See you later," I said. They nodded as I left. Harima walked past me, stopping in the door as I left.

"Hey, Kari! Do we know each other outside of school?" he asked. I smiled and giggled.

"Nope! I never seen you before until this morning! See you later," I said kindly. When I sat in my seat, Masakazu took no time in turning around to speak to me.

"Already threatening people? On your first day?" he asked.

"He guessed my bra size. Perverts like that annoy me, so I threatened him. Is that so bad?"

"Just don't get in too much trouble now. Wouldn't want to see you be expelled before the semester is over."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. You should turn back around now," I told him, pointing to the teacher. He was looking at both of us, as was the rest of the class. He turned back around, snickering lightly. I sighed, waiting for gym then to go home.

_'Wait… I have to meet that strange girl on the roof… I'll go there right after gym I guess. No need for me to change if I'll be going upstairs.'_

I watched the clock, wondering if she was going to be there with the other girls or alone. If I told her, would she tell anyone? She doesn't look to be the kind of person to let secrets out. I hope I can trust her. The bell rang and I nearly sprinted to the locker room. I had a feeling if I waited too long, Masakazu or Harima would stop me. I didn't need either one of them finding out that it was me, not just some random girl; but me. Hikari Akitomou: Harima's best gal friend since the fifth grade; and Masakazu's thought to be lost, possibly dead, childhood friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we were dismissed from school; I left automatically, forgetting my bag.

"Aki! Kari Aki! Wait up!" someone shouted behind me. I ignored them and jogged my way up the stairs, passing the seniors as I made my way to the roof. Once I got there, I already saw her standing there. She looked over at me, emotionless. Is that how her expression always was? I walked over to her as she tilted her head.

"Just you?"

"Figured it would be something you wouldn't really want getting out. Or have to explain again and again, so I'll tell the others. Good choice telling Tenma just the basics. We'll keep her mouth shut."

"Alright. So what is it you want to know?"

"Who are you really, and why are you here?"

"Hikari Akitomou. I'm here to help Harima tell Tenma he loves her. Thought it might have been easier being in the same class as him, and that didn't happen."

"Akitomou… Oh! I know who you are. Some people believe your family moved, other think they're dead. Where are they?"

"Hawaii, over in America."

"Where were you?"

"In hiding, at a sort of… Defense school."

"Explains why you have an intimidating aura. Where at?"

"They left me here with my grandparents in Japan. I ditched the school after they died, so my parents don't know I'm here either."

"Who are you staying with?"

"No one. I'm living alone."

"Who's backing this up?"

"My Uncle. He, just like I do, believes there was no reason for my family to leave me behind. My grandparents last had legal custody. Before they died, they signed me off to him. I told him why I wanted to come here, and he let me. I can stay as long as I keep my grades up."

"Alright. Your family used to be close friends with the Tougou's correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"Masakazu Tougou. You two are the same age, was rumored that you two were to be married once you both turned eighteen right?"

"Yes…"

"Explains why you're persistent with people calling you Kari Aki then. If I have any more questions, I'll get you alone again. You should head home, or back to your class. You left your bag," she told me, walking past me. I blinked.

_'She must have found out something… Akira… I don't think I knew her before- Harima! He talks to Tenma, who talks to Akira! She did her research… I need to be careful around her. Her lack of emotion, and quietness will help me though. I'll trust her.' _I thought. I turned around and the door opened before I put my hand on the knob. Masakazu was on the other side, with my bag. I snatched my bag from him and started walking past him.

"No thank you?" he asked, following me.

"Thanks, but I was just on my way to get it."

"Shouldn't be forgetful on your first day..."

"I won't be forgetful anymore."

"Can I walk you home?"

"I'm fine on my own."

"Where do you live anyways?"

"What are you, trying to be a lost puppy? How about I walk _you_ home?" I asked, looking back at him. He looked down at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked. His eyes went soft.

"You have the same eyes someone I once knew had… Sorry if I have been annoying you; but I really cared for her. Your eyes remind me of her."

"I see… Then how about you don't look anymore," I said, turning away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I came here for school, not to be flirted with. Like I told the girls from two C, I'm not interested in relationships."

"I did not say I was thinking of a relationship with you," he defended. I smiled at him.

"You didn't say you weren't either," I poked. He blinked and I left the stairway to get my uniform from my locker. I put them in my bag and put the extension strap on. I re-tied my shoes tightly, and tapped the ground with my toes.

"What are you doing still in your gym uniform?" Harima asked, scaring me. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming.

"I'm going to wash them. I can't stand knowing they'll be here and dirty… I'm about to jog home too. Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Detention…" he sighed. I nodded, laughing a bit. He looked down at me and I could feel him glaring at me behind his glasses.

"What's so funny?"

"How did you possibly get detention? I threatened a kid," I said.

"I got in a fight last week, resulted in two weeks."

"Oh. Damn… Well, I'm off!" I said, saluting with two fingers before running off.

Once I got home, I walked in to take my shoes off and heard my Uncle call me, "Hikari, you have a visitor from school. Seems like you've already made a friend, hasn't it? Hurry, hurry; she's been waiting a while."

_'Who on Earth could "she" be?'_

I walked in and took a sigh of relief when it was Eri.

"You seem relieved it's just me. Why's that?" she asked, smirking a bit.

"I just got done talking to Akira. It'd worry me if it was her- how did you know where I live?"

"Akira told me. I came to try and help you with something you're dealing with."

"What would that be?"

"She called me once you two got done talking; she's on her way over with Mikoto. We're going to help you with whiskers and Tenma."

"You are?" I was shocked. She nodded, messing with the ends of her hair.

"Yeah… Tenma is obsessed with Karasuma. She doesn't realize that whiskers really does like her… She's so dense it annoys me sometimes! Harima seems like the kind of guy who'll protect her and take care of her. We want that, but getting Tenma to fall for him might be hard to…"

"Don't worry. I have a plan. So, you know all about me now then too?"

"Pretty much. Is that a problem?"

"Just don't let anyone else find out."

"Will do."

I nodded, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No. You're uncle asked when I got here. I'm alright. You should go change, you're still in gym clothes."

"Oh right, I forgot… I'll be back," I said, walking down the hall to my room. I threw on a black tank top and pulled on some cargo shorts. I heard Mikoto and Akira walk in when I opened my door.

"Hikari! Darling, more visitors! My, you sure are popular already!" he called. I walked out and sat with them.

"Sorry for just showing up like this," Mikoto apologized nervously. I shrugged and smiled lightly.

"It's alright. I just hope I can trust you three… Now, I do have a plan as for getting Tenma to start hanging out with Harima more."

"What might that be?" Akira asked.

"That Winter festival is coming up right? We need to find a way to have our classes all create something together. Something like… Classes two A and B versus classes two C and D."

"You've already planned this out haven't you?" Akira questioned. I shrugged.

"More or less… I just needed to find some people to help. I just didn't think it'd happen so fast. We need to talk the class reps into it…"

"You sound worried about that," Mikoto said.

"Masakazu Tougou is rep for my class. I may be able to persuade him though. Who'll persuade the others?"

"I'm old friends with class two A's rep," Akira said.

"My parents own the shop B's parents work at. Should be simple," Eri smirked. She seemed to be a bit evil.

"I like your spirit Eri," I smiled. She giggled lightly.

"Mikoto is childhood friends with our class rep. Looks like we have this in the bag then. Almost, how do you plan on them spending more time?" Akira pointed out.

"Partners or groups for each of the things. We'll have to make sure Harima and Tenma get in the same group. Mikoto, think you can do that?" I asked. She nodded.

"No problem. If its groups, we'll have us four and I'll pull him along. He won't refuse with Tenma."

"What about Karasuma?" Eri asked.

"He seems more like a loner… I'm sure someone else will ask," Mikoto told her.

"Alright. I hope this works out then…" I sighed.

"And if it doesn't?"

"So full of questions, aren't you Akira?"

"Somewhat."

"If it doesn't, I make a new one."

"Alright. Well, nice meeting you today. I'm sure you're exhausted after your first day of school, so let's all get out her hair guys," Mikoto said, getting up. I blinked.

"See you guys tomorrow then?" I asked. She nodded.

"Try getting to school earlier. We're usually there way before Tenma," Akira told me.

"Will try."

I walked them outside, waving them bye.

"You've made such nice friends already, haven't you?" my uncle asked.

"Sure… You could say that. I'm going to do some runs before I sleep. Will you have the bath ready for me?" I asked. He nodded, smiling as he walked back inside. I walked around out back to a man hole cover. I put in the code to open it and jumped down in.

"Time to clear my head," I said aloud as I started running the course. Dodging hot metals, knifes, and spikes.

"Ten minutes… New record. Sweet," I smirked, "Should be easy to avoid people at school then."

I climbed up a ladder to my room's closet and found my uncle walking in.

"Bath is ready. You finish quicker than you used to. Why do you still do those drills though?"

"Habit."

"A habit that needs to be broken if you ask me. Your strength may help you; but your parents didn't believe that you needed emotions. Masakazu-kun is in your school right?"

"Why are you bringing him up again?"

"I think you should spend time with him again. Forget the drills. You're parents are gone. You can live how you want now. Be happy, not strict."

Before I could speak, he walked out of the room. I sighed, grabbing my towel on my way to the bathroom. The bath was a relaxing warm, and I sighed; allowing my muscles to relax. What my uncle said stuck in my head.

_'Should I just tell them it's me? Harima would be mad if I didn't… But, I wasn't planning on staying… Have I really made new friends? As for Tougou… What do I do about him?'_

"Gah! Why is it so confusing?!" I shouted outloud. My phone started ringing on the toilet lid and I picked it up.

"Hey Harima, what's up?" I answered.

"Nothing really. Just finished homework, you?"

"Same. How was school?"

"There's a new girl in the other class. She's kind of mean but nice at the same time. It's almost like whip lash. Like you."

I sighed, "I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I have that kind of habit," I said quickly, deciding I'd wait to tell him. We finished our conversation and I went to bed thinking: Do I really have friends now?


	4. Chapter 4

I kept her secret for a good week. It was Sunday, no classes. I decided I'd hit up the local park to see if they had any swings and things I could climb on. I dressed in a normal tank and ripped up jeans, bringing only a water bottle with her. The first thing I noticed was that the park was empty.

"Aren't they usually filled with people on Sundays?" I wondered aloud. I made my way to the public exercise area, seeing a few guys there. I looked at the sky. It was still early morning, so that explained why there wasn't many people. I put her bottle down by the monkey bars. I swung my legs up and over one bar and then used my hands to grab the next. The last one I had my legs over, and just stayed there. Hanging upside down while I thought.

_'Should I really stop with the drills? What do I do in my free time then? I can't hang out with Ichi… then Tougou will suspect something since Laura and her are like rivals. Maybe I should hang out with the other girls? They're all such good friends I don't want to intervene though…' _

"Gah, why is it so difficult?!" I shouted out loud, losing concentration and ending up landing on my head. I winced from the pain and just laid there. I stared at the sky, wondering how this school year would affect me. Would I change?

"Hey, are you okay?!" someone shouted. I could hear their footsteps running toward me. I looked up and saw Mikoto.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," I told her, sitting up. She half frowned, looking down at me.

"I saw you fall. What were you doing upside down anyways?"

"Just… Hanging around," I shrugged. She helped me up.

"Since we have today off, you want to go hang out?" she asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything planned today," I told her. She smiled, pulling me out of the park with her. I quickly grabbed my water bottle when we passed it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Why not go shopping? We need to find stuff for the festival right? Your uncle called my house and told me to take you," she said. I sighed.

"That old man…"

"He seems to really care about you."

"He does. He never had children of his own, so I'm like his daughter in a way."

"Well, let's have fun then!" she boasted, grinning as she dragged me into a store. We were looking at jeans and sweaters.

"So, how long have you known Harima?" she asked, slightly quiet.

"We were in fourth grade together. After my parents put me into a different school last year, he's called me every Friday night to just talk. He even knows about the past with Tougou, so I'm sure he'd understand when I tell him who I am."

"I see… That's good; but why are you hiding?"

"If Tougou finds out… His parents will. They'll enforce the previous arranged marriage we had. I care about Masa, I don't want him to be forced to marry someone he doesn't truly love. I know he'd want the same for me."

"But what if he finds out?"

"If he does, then I'll see if he'll keep it secret. If he doesn't, then I'm off again."

"Bit of an overreaction don't you think?"

"Slightly; but I refuse to let him be forced with someone. He should be with someone he loves."

"I see. What if it was you though?" she asked, throwing me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"What if Tougou loves you? We heard from Ichijou that Laura told her that at his old school he denied every girl. I also over-heard him last week talking about you to Harry and Laura."

I stayed silent. So that's what the whole conversation was about when I heard him… That's what he meant.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What is it?"

"I just realized what he meant the other day when he brought me my bag. He may gloat; but he's never been good at explaining his feelings."

"Maybe you should just tell them then?"

"I don't know now… I'll tell them when they figure it out themselves. Harima's pretty close already. Tougou I'm not sure of."

"Just don't do something you'll regret."

"I won't. How's this one?" I asked, picking out a purple and green jacket.

"Matches your hair and eyes," she laughed. I laughed with her.

We tried on some clothes before buying some jackets and pants. By the time we got done, it was sunset. We walked till we had to split up.

"See you tomorrow," she smiled. I nodded.

"See you," I said. Once I turned around she stopped me.

"Hey, look… About earlier, what I said. Don't think too much about it. I don't know what goes on behind from what I just see; but I'd just hate to see any of us get hurt in the process."

"It's fine Mikoto. I just need to figure out my own feelings…"

"Alright then. Later!" she said, before jogging off. I walked home, thinking about what Mikoto and I had talked about.

"Am I just hiding who I am because I don't want to get hurt? No… There's a much bigger reason I'm hiding. Akira knows why too," I muttered out loud as I walked into my house. I walked to my room to put my stuff away and found Kaito bordering up the hole in my floor. I dropped my things.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted.

"You know this is for your good Hikari. Don't over react, you need to go out more instead of trying to beat your own time. You're not in that horrible school anymore!" she said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"It's not that Uncle Kai… My… My box… My pictures!" I pushed him off, trying to pull the boards up.

"Pictures?" he asked, stopping me.

"My box of pictures of Tougou and I as children…" I admitted, biting my lip.

"You still care for him don't you?"

"I can't tell him it's me Kaito… If his parents find out!"

"His parents won't. He's come by a few times to ask me to give you things I never thought I would until it was right. After dinner, I'll show you. Is it only him you're hiding from?"

"No. Even when you think you're done at that school… It's never over."

"What do you mean?"

"I found out why Father enrolled me. It'll come when it's time. I can't let anyone else get hurt either."

"Hikari…"

"Uncle, when it comes I'll take care of it. Don't worry," I smiled. He sighed, nodding as we left to go eat dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting at my desk during lunch. I kept staring out the window, thinking of the pictures my uncle showed me last week. Tougou walked in, sitting in his seat in front of me before turning to talk to me.

"What are you spacing out about?" he asked.

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Something I learned. Hey, do you have any pictures of that girl you were telling me about my first day?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded.

"Of course I do! Why? Would you like to see them?"

"Yeah. I want to see why you say she and I look alike. Or why you think that anyways."

I thought he was going to pull out a piece of paper to give his address or phone number; but what he put on my desk surprised me. It was a small photo, a copy of one I had at home. We were probably about five or six, going down a twin slide with our hands in the others'. I picked it up, covering my mouth.

"You see a huge likeness don't you?" he asked, sounding slightly depressed. I crossed my arms on the desk and put my head down, hiding my face. At that moment so many things started running through my head. Tougou truly did care about me still, and I still cared about him. I hid my identity from him to avoid the prearranged marriage, but maybe he wanted it? Why? Should I tell him?

"Kari, are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I handed him back the picture without looking up.

"Kari… I want to help," he whispered. I could feel his head close to mine on the desk.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a coincidence that your uncle showed you those pictures and locked up your underground training area…"

I looked up at him, glaring.

"How long have you known then?" I gritted my teeth.

"Since your first day. He told me, and I wasn't going to press until you told me. You're taking it too far," he told me. The bell rang for lunch and before I could stand to walk away from him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"Tougou! What the hell?!" I shouted.

"I told you we needed to talk. Don't fight me, come on!"

We ran right past Tenma and the girls and Harima. Everyone in the halls looked confused and I tripped over Nara.

"Ack!" we both shouted. He let out a loud cry of pain as I realized my knee landed hard between his legs. I jumped up.

"I am so sorry Kentarou! I didn't mean to run into you! Tougou kept pulling me along and it was an accident!" I said frantically.

"It's… Okay… Really," he said, sitting up. He tried smiling at me and I nodded.

"Sorry!" I said, running after Tougou.

When I found him, he was sitting in a window by an off limits hall. I walked up and punched his stomach. He started coughing.

"What was that for?!"

"I kneed Nara in the balls because of you!" I yelled at him.

"Oh… So that's what happened to you. Once I got here I realized I didn't have you behind me anymore."

"What the hell did you want anyways that we couldn't talk about in the class room?"

"Why are you hiding?" he asked, standing. I realized he was taller than me by a couple of inches. The way he was looking down at me wasn't in disappointment or in anger. In his eyes I could tell he was hurt. Did he thinking I was hiding from him? I guess I was… But it was for his own protection. Right?

"Because if I didn't everyone would be asking where my parents went, why I'm here, what the reform school was like, and a bunch of questions I don't want to answer. Also because if your parents were to find out… There's no doubt in my mind they'd try to reinforce that idea they had!" I tried to ball my hands into fists to keep my hands from shaking. My whole body was shaking. I could tell he picked up on it when he lightly put his hands on my shoulders.

"They'd only do it if I wanted them to. It wasn't their idea. It was mine from the very start. Still is; but that's not what I wanted to talk about. Akira tells me you're trying to get Harima a date with Tenma and I think I can help; but I ask for one favor back."

"And what would that be?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit. I was still shocked by the news I just got.

"If we succeed and he goes on a date with Tenma; I want you to go on a date with me."

I was silent as we stared into each other's eyes. All I could think to do was nod. He smiled and I broke free from his grip, swallowing.

"But, if we fail; you have to do my science homework for a month," I smirked. He shrugged.

"Alright, deal."

I nodded, turning to walk away.

"You know, it might be easier if you were just yourself. Not some knock off. Not all of us are as dense as Harima and Tenma. They'll eventually find out."

"I know what I'm doing Masakazu."

"You always have."

With that, I met up with the girls for the rest of lunch. The rest of the day, Tougou didn't bother me. Not even once.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, how does this one look?" Eri asked us, holding a light pink sweater to herself.

"I think it matches you," Akira answered. I nodded in agreement.

"It looks adorable Eri! You should get it!" Tenma exclaimed.

"It'd go well with your white jeans you got at the store next door," Mikoto told her. She nodded, keeping it over her arm. She found a grey pull over with green hems and tossed it over at me.

"It'd look nice on you," she said. I nodded, looking into a mirror at it. She was right, and I also noticed it was time to dye my hair again. Tomorrow was the day of the festival and we were doing a partnered café with our classes. The other two classes were doing a Christmas experience for families with small children. Everything was already set up for a quick preparation for tomorrow.

"Is there anything we need for tomorrow?" Mikoto asked.

"I think just water jugs to heat up for the tea. That's all I can think of," Akira answered.

"I'll bring them," I told them. They nodded.

"Hey, I think we all should wear our hair in a different style tomorrow!" Tenma suggested.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I see Mikoto with pig tails, Tenma with a bun, Akira… Uh," Eri said, staring at Akira.

"I'll figure something out. How about Kari?" Akira asked.

"Curled!" Eri said happily.

"And you?" I asked, slightly worried what my hair would look like curled.

"I'm doing a braid. I'll need help, and we have to tell all the girls in our classes about this. Early tomorrow."

"Send a mass text," I said shrugging.

"On it!" Mikoto said, looking at her phone.

We left the store with the sweaters and stuff we bought. We were half way to our splitting up point when Tougou spotted us. I sighed, covering my face with my hand.

"What is it?" Tenma asked.

"Kari! Just the girl I was looking for! Do you girls mind if I steal her away?" he asked charmingly.

"We don't mind, we were all just walking home anyways. Just make sure she makes it to school tomorrow," Akira said, walking past me.

"Thank you," he smiled, taking my arm and pulling me along with him.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"My house. Something happened and I need to make sure you're safe," he said. A chill ran down my spine.

"What do you mean something happened?" I asked, scared. He sighed.

"I'll tell you when we get to my place. For now, please walk with me okay?"

"Tougou!"

"No. I promise I'll tell you when we get there."

"I want to know now," I growled. He sighed again, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I scoffed.

"What on Earth?! Put me down!"

"No!"

I groaned, "Fine…"

After fifteen minutes, he put me down and walked inside his apartment with me.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, looking around.

"Still traveling around. I decided to stay here for school. It began getting a little too hectic for me."

"I see…"

"That's why I'm not worried about my parents finding out you're still here. Or well… I wasn't…"

"What do you mean? Why did you bring me here?" I asked, looking at him and crossing my arms over my chest. The look on Tougou's face worried me.

"Sit down. I'll get you something to drink, just turn on the TV. It's all over the news now," he said, his voice slightly hushed. He walked to the kitchen and I sat down on his couch, grabbing the remote from the table and turning on the news.

"Exactly what am I-" I started, but my heart dropped when I saw what came up on the screen.

"Early today, a group of gang members by the name of The Black Scorpions invaded the Akitomou home. The owner, Akitomou Kaito, defended himself and was taken to the hospital by helicopter. Police officers say there is a young woman who lives there by the name Akitomou Hikari. Wait, am I reading this right? I thought… I see. I understand. Sorry viewers, most of us to believed her to not be living in Japan anymore. Police believe the gang was after her, and want her to call them as soon as she sees this to protect herself. In other news…"

I bit my lip as my vision started to go blurry.

"Here," Tougou said, putting a cup of coffee in front of me. I looked at him.

"I… Masa… I shouldn't have switched schools… I should have left Japan when I had the chance… Masa, we need to take me to the police station now!"

He smiled a bit, nodding.

"I'm glad you're thinking smartly instead of thinking of going out there and finding them. I already called them to let them know you came here willingly with me. They'll be here soon to pick us up."

"Us?"

"I'm not letting you go around alone."

"And why not?"

"Because I strongly believe I love you."

I wasn't prepared for that…


End file.
